This invention relates to differential locking mechanisms for preventing differential action, and particularly to locking mechanisms designed for retrofitting existing differential systems.
Many currently available differential locking devices require varying degrees of modification of standard differential case or cross members, or both. Although some modifications are less cumbersome than others, the resultant conversions nonetheless tend to be expensive and in some cases impractical. As a result, shortcuts are often taken, such as for example welding of side gear or pinion members to the case. Although such practices are often successful, the associated failure rate has resulted in a continued interest in finding less expensive and more reliable alternatives.